1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to valves in general, and more particularly to the type of valve that may readily be employed with a traveling and standing valve combination with an oil pump. Also, the valve can be employed as a check valve in similar pumping operations. Many of the valves relating to this particular purpose are classified in Patent Office Class 417, various sub classes.
2. Description of Prior Art:
One exemplary disclosure is the Clinger U.S. Pat. No. 680,565 which discloses a centrally located valve guide pin in a cage, but the fluid travels through the upper portion of the cage. Such a valve construction is vulnerable to failure due to the lack pf protection from particles suspended in produced fluid which will foul the guide stem and cause seizure in the annular space around the valve and valve stem. Conrader U.S. Pat. No. 1,067,315 discloses a valve guided by a square stem terminating in a threaded portion. It is also vulnerable to particles which may fall from the interior of the tubing. In addition, particles of sand of gyp in the stream of produced fluids can also bind the squared stem to its valve aligning means, thereby causing failure. Anothr relevant patent is the Pippin U.S. Pat. No. 1,923,040 disclosuring an internally guided pin, but it does not guide the valve responsive to obtain the proper centering. Furthermore, no mreans is provided for shielding the alignment pin from abrading particles of gyp, sand grains, and the like. Additional patents in the same general field are U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,900,731; 1,469,106; and 3,510,234. Uniformly lacking in these prior patents and other commerical devices is a construction which takes advantage of the inherent separation of oil and water, with the oil being in the upper portion of the formation. Quite obviously, this oil is available, if properly entrapped and utilized, to shield against corrosion and at the same time to lubricate and to assist in repelling particles of gyp and sand from clogging the valve. The typical prior art is shown in FIG. 2 of the drawings to be described hereinafter, which is a ball cage type valve. In such valves, a steel ball migrates within a cage and seats on a seat ring to close the valve. In such operations the mass of the steel ball is significant, and the hammering which takes place within the cage and the ring sat is an inherently self-destructing combination.